Die Leine
„Don’t take the leash if you can’t handle the responsibility.“ – BDSM-Grundsatz Kapitel Eins: Liebe geht durch den Magen „Wir tun nur, was das Herz von uns will.“ – „Oder was der Herzschrittmacher erlaubt.“ – Dialog aus Destination Wedding „Mal angenommen, ich würde mich in einer deiner Geschichten befinden.“, flüstert Annika in mein Ohr, „Was würde dann mit mir passieren?“ Ich lächle sanft, drehe den Kopf nach links und stoße dabei mit meiner Nase an ihre Wange, weil sie ihr Gesicht so nah an meines geführt hat. Sie hockt neben mir, weil ich auf dem Sofa liege und den Blick bis eben auf meinen Notizblock in meiner Hand geworfen hatte. Nun starre ich mit minimalem Abstand in ihr rechtes Auge und seufze: „Das kommt ganz darauf an, welche Rolle du spielst. Sagen wir mal, du hast eine unwichtige Nebenrolle, dann würdest du wahrscheinlich überleben. Ich lasse meine Nebenrollen selten sterben. Eigentlich kann man sogar sagen: Je größer die Rolle in meiner Geschichte, desto höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit des eintretenden Todes.“ Sie lehnt sich ein wenig zurück, sodass nun ihr ganzes Gesicht in mein Blickfeld passt: „Und wenn du mich in eine Geschichte einbauen müsstest, würde ich denn dann eine große Rolle spielen? Oder nur eine Nebenrolle?“ Ich räuspere mich und lege den Notizblock zur Seite, ebenso den Kugelschreiber, mit dem ich darauf geschrieben hatte: „Das ist eine Fangfrage, richtig? Ich meine, ich kann eigentlich kaum richtig antworten. Ganz spontan würde ich natürlich sagen, dass du eine der Hauptrollen innehast, aber logisch betrachtet wäre es plausibler, dir eine kleine Nebenrolle zu geben um dein Ableben abzuwenden. Beide Varianten beinhalten ebenso positive wie negative Punkte und bringen mich in eine Position, in der ich als einzig richtige Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen müsste, dir ein Auftauchen in meinen Geschichten gänzlich zu verweigern.“ Ich sehe in ihr von Belustigung erfülltes Gesicht und merke, dass ich einem Trugschluss verfallen bin: „Das war keine Fangfrage, richtig? Du wolltest nur, dass ich mich mit einer umfassenden Erklärung zu einer an sich belanglosen Frage zum Clown mache.“ Annika kichert und setzt ihre Nase an meine, nur für eine Sekunde, um dann wieder auf den vorherigen Abstand zurückzugehen: „Du bist einfach zu niedlich, wenn du alles so ernst nimmst.“ „Manche würden sagen, ich wäre nervig.“ Wieder ein Kichern: „Kannst du manchmal auch sein. Aber meistens ist es einfach nur schön, dir zuzuhören, wenn du eine Erklärung für etwas eigentlich Unwichtiges findest.“ Sie setzt sich hin und zieht die Beine an, so ist sie nun fast vollkommen in meinem Blickfeld: „Wo wir gerade von unwichtigen Dingen sprechen fällt mir was ein.“, beginnt sie, schweigt dann allerdings, sodass ich nachfrage. Sie deutet auf den Notizblock und legt den Kopf schief. Dabei fallen ihre Haare wie ein roter Wasserfall über ihre linke Schulter. Eigentlich trägt sie einen Pferdeschwanz, doch heute schien ihr die Mühe zu groß: „Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, worum es in der Story geht. Eigentlich bist du mit deinen Erklärungen gar nicht aufzuhalten.“ Dieses Mal ist es an mir, zu kichern, aber gut fühle ich mich dabei nicht: „Die enttäuschende Wahrheit lautet: Die Geschichte ist Müll. Ich wollte eine nette kleine Folterstory schreiben, so eine Mischung aus Stephen Kings A good Marriage und dem Psychothriller Bad Samaritan, aber bisher ist es nur eine dieser Geschichten, bei denen man die Zeit bereut, die man dafür aufgewendet hat. Das kommt in den Müll und damit hat sich die Sache.“ Annika zieht die Stirn kraus: „Muss das denn sein? Du könntest sie doch wenigstens aufbewahren, um einzelne Elemente wieder zu verwenden. Oder zumindest die Grundidee, um sie zu perfektionieren, wenn du eher in Form bist.“ Ich richte mich auf, wobei meine Wirbelsäule gefährliche Knackgeräusche von sich gibt: „In Form? Es liegt nicht an mir, dass ich hier nur Scheiße rausgehauen habe, sondern an der Idee. Sie ist einfach nicht umzusetzen.“ „Püh. Das hast du früher schon einmal gesagt, erinnerst du dich? Hast behauptet, man könne keine Geschichte über… wie nanntest du das… Rent-A-Psycho-Story schreiben. Dann hat irgendwer das doch geschafft und du hast dein Ego so lange gepusht, bis du deine eigene Variante der Methodik fertig hattest. Und es kam doch gut an, nicht wahr?“ Ich drehe mich weg. Dass sie aber auch immer Recht haben muss: „Das ist was anderes. Bei dieser Sache hier weiß ich ja, dass irgendwer da sicher etwas heraushauen könnte. Verdammt, Es gibt ja schon solche Geschichten. Aber ich kann es nicht, verstehst du? Ist einfach nicht für mich möglich.“ Sie merkt offenbar, dass ich das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen möchte und tut mir den Gefallen, selbiges zu wechseln: „Na dann. Sag mal, hast du eigentlich schon davon gehört, dass Jeremy in den Knast gewandert ist?“ Ich nicke übereifrig und grinse schief: „Genau, weil ich ja auch jeden Jeremy kenne, den du kennst. Annika, ich habe das Namensgedächtnis einer Stubenfliege, das bedeutet 0,3 Sekunden, und bin heilfroh, dass ich meinen eigenen Namen nicht vergesse. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer Jeremy ist.“ Sie seufzt und überlegt kurz, wie sie es mir erklären könnte: „In der siebten Klasse war Jeremy der Junge mit den braunen Haaren, der sich immer in die erste Reihe gesetzt hat, bevor der Rest sich zu ihm gesellt hat, weil keine anderen Sitzplätze mehr frei waren. Dieser Streber.“ Ich kneife die Augen zusammen. Siebte Klasse, das ist sieben Jahre her, vielleicht auch acht: „Der mit der Hornbrille?“, frage ich und sie schüttelt den Kopf: „Das war Mario, aber der hat sich mittlerweile einer Geschlechtsumwandlung unterzogen. Hab ich zumindest von Tanja gehört.“ Ich nicke: „An Tanja erinnere ich mich. Der konnte man schon damals kein Wort glauben. Wenn sie sagt, Mario hat sich einer Geschlechtsumwandlung unterzogen, lautet die Wahrheit wahrscheinlich eher, dass er eine Rumänin geheiratet hat, damit sie die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft erhält. Aber wer war jetzt Jeremy? Der beste Kumpel von diesem Kerl mit dem verkürzten Bein?“ Sie schnippt mit den Fingern: „Das war Aaron, aber genau den meine ich, Jeremy aus der Siebten eben. Der sitzt im Knast.“ „Und warum? Drogendelikte kann ich mir bei ihm nicht vorstellen, eher noch, dass er jemanden mit Gedankenblitzen geschockt hat.“ Annika blickt mich ungläubig an und schüttelt resigniert den Kopf: „Ich liebe dich, ehrlich, aber dein Humor ist scheiße. Er hat seine Schwester erwürgt.“ Miese Sache: „Der hatte ne Schwester? Ich dachte, er wäre der jüngste von drei Brüdern?“ „Ist er auch. Drei Brüder, einer davon er, und eine noch jüngere Schwester. Die war ungefähr sechzehn.“ „Und wird keine siebzehn mehr.“, lamentiere ich: „Ist aber interessant. Hätte ich diesem Lauch gar nicht zugetraut.“ Ich stocke und rudere zurück: „Andererseits hätte ich auch nie vermutet, jemals jemanden wie dich an meiner Seite zu haben, insofern relativiert sich die Bedeutsamkeit dieser Einschätzung vermutlich.“ Annika macht ein verzücktes Geräusch und fasst sich ans Herz: „Oooh, wie süß. Was verstehst du denn genau unter ‚jemand wie ich‘? Sag schon, Liebling.“ Da hab ich mir ja etwas Schönes eingebrockt. Annika weiß, dass ich sehr ungerne direkte Komplimente mache. Für sie war das nie ein Problem, weil sie weiß, wie ich sie sehe, aber manchmal scheint sie mich einfach aus neckischer Bosheit heraus zwingen zu wollen, es laut auszusprechen. Ich gebe natürlich schnell auf: „Damit meine ich eine ausgesprochen hübsche, charakterstarke und selbstbewusste, dabei aber aufgrund überdurchschnittlicher Intelligenz keinesfalls abgehobene Frau mit einem verbesserungswürdigen Musikgeschmack.“, murmele ich: „Eine dieser Frauen, die aufgrund der Summe der positiven Attribute ausgesprochen selten sind, darum schwer zu finden in der Masse der Vollidioten und noch schwerer davon zu überzeugen, ihre kostbare Zeit mit einem trockenen Zyniker wie mir zu verbringen. Eben jemand wie du.“ Sie blickt mich auf eine Weise an, die ich schwer deuten kann, kneift dann die Augen zusammen und fragt: „Verbesserungswürdiger Musikgeschmack?“ Ich stöhne: „Das war ja klar. Ich ziehe alle Register an Komplimenten, die ich dir gegenüber auffahren kann und du konzentrierst dich auf…“ Da sich ihre Lippen auf meine pressen, fällt mir das Reden schwer, darum unterlasse ich es. Als sie sich wieder löst, lächelt sie mich an: „Das war ein Scherz, du Genie. Ich bin hingerissen von deiner Aussage.“ Glück gehabt. Ich tue so, als sei mir das gleichgültig und stehe auf: „Wo wir gerade von hingerissen reden: Meine Eingeweide zerreißen sich bald vor Hunger, also werde ich mir ein nettes kleines Abendessen machen. Wie sieht’s bei dir aus?“ Annika blickt zuerst nach draußen, wo die Sonne ihr Licht bereits hat versiegen lassen, dann wieder zu mir: „Was hast du denn so geplant?“ „Spiegelei auf Butterbrot.“, sage ich schulterzuckend: „Ist lecker, ist sättigend, ist einfach zu machen.“ „Also pragmatisch.“, schmunzelt sie: „Passt ja zu dir.“ Wenig später sitzen wir uns an meinem Küchentisch gegenüber und Annika ist nach wie vor neugieriger, als mir genehm ist: „Jetzt erzähl doch bitte mal, was du für deine Story geplant hattest. Vielleicht lässt sich da ja noch etwas rausarbeiten, wenn ich einen anderen Blickwinkel einnehme. Ich hab dir doch schon oft bei deinen Geschichten geholfen.“ Ich schüttele den Kopf: „Oft wäre übertrieben. Du hast mir über meine Schreibblockaden hinweggeholfen, indem ich unsere kleinen Gespräche in Geschichten eingebaut habe. Wie bei dieser Geschichte, in der ein Mädchen mit ihrem Freund einen Kerl entführt, um ihren Hass auf die verkommene Welt an ihm abzureagieren.“ „Ich erinnere mich. Das war die mit den vielen Kraftausdrücken, richtig? Ekelhaftes Ding… Aber amüsant, versteh mich nicht falsch. Nur nicht ganz dein Stil.“ „Was der Sinn der Aktion war.“, nicke ich: „Die neue Geschichte wäre da eine Gradwanderung. Eine ausgeklügeltere Handlung mit mehr Charakteren, besserer Logik und eine bessere Entwicklung, auf der anderen Seite aber ebenso wieder abstoßende Folter und Brutalität. Das Highlight wäre eine Diskussion über vermeintlichen Sexismus geworden, bei der der Protagonist erklärt, dass die Tatsache, dass er Frauen in seinem Keller foltert und vergewaltigt, nichts mit möglichen misogynen Eigenschaften zu tun haben muss. Eigentlich also eine feine Sache. Zusätzlich hätte ich noch ein kleines Fuck You für die ganzen Polizeiprofiler dazugepackt… Aber immer, wenn ich anfange, verdünnisiert sich mein Talent, annehmbare Sätze zu bilden. Das hatte ich bisher schon ab und an und immer bei Geschichten, aus denen am Ende nichts geworden ist.“ „Also lieber gleich aufgeben?“, fragt Annika: „Bevor du dich vielleicht selbst übertriffst?“ „Ich werde mich dabei nicht selbst übertreffen. Vielleicht kriege ich die Geschichte in einem Jahr oder so hin, aber wenn ich die Notizen solange behalte, werde ich noch wahnsinnig.“ Ich schlinge den Rest meines Abendessens herunter und gehe dann wortlos ins Wohnzimmer, komme mit dem Notizblock zurück und trenne die beschriebenen Blätter davon ab. Diese zerreiße ich dann und werfe sie in den Mülleimer: „So, das wäre erledigt. Fragt sich nur, was wir den Rest des Abends machen wollen.“ Annika beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, schnappt sich dann meinen und ihren Teller und räumt sie in die Spülmaschine und schlingt dann ihre Arme um meinen Nacken: „Wir hatten schon lange keine Zeit mehr füreinander, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“ Sie küsst meine Wange, dann meinen Hals, und ich nicke vorsichtig: „Wenn ich tatsächlich verstehe, was du meinst, dann glaube ich, dass du etwas nicht unbedingt jugendfreies planst?“ Sie drückt ihre Zähne leicht in meine Halsbeuge, bevor sie sich löst und nickt: „Eine ganze Nacht voll von Dingen, durch die Amerikanische Filme eine Altersfreigabe der höchsten Stufe erhalten.“ „Schon lustig…“, lamentiere ich auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, „dass ein Hollywoodfilm eher ab achtzehn eingestuft wird, wenn eine nackte Frau darin zu sehen ist, als dass er überhaupt ab sechzehn eingestuft wird, wenn massive körperliche Gewalt darin vorkommt.“ Ich entledige mich meiner Kleidung und Annika tut es mir gleich: „Zum Beispiel ist die Gewalt in dem Film Kick-Ass geradezu traumatisierend radikal, aber die Altersfreigabe steht bei Sechzehn. Wohingegen Butterfly-Effect 3 ab Achtzehn eingestuft ist, nicht etwa wegen dem Brecheisen, dass dort einer Frau durch die Stirn gezwirbelt wird, sondern wegen einer Sexszene im ersten Drittel des Films. Wusstest du, dass Alfred Hitchcocks Psycho ursprünglich nicht mal genehmigt werden sollte mit der Begründung, dass für ein einziges Frame eine von Marion Cranes Brustwarzen zu sehen gewesen sein soll? Hitchcock hat sich darum gekümmert, indem er sagte, er würde die Szene rausschneiden. Allerdings hat er den Film unverändert wieder eingereicht und die Freigabe bekommen.“ Während wir uns aufs Bett legen, lacht Annika: „Das ist schon irgendwie peinlich. Aber war der Film nicht ab zwölf?“ Ich nicke: „Ja, heute. Damals noch ab Achtzehn, allerdings mit der haarsträubenden Begründung, dass eine Toilettenspülung zu sehen war. Nicht wegen der für damalige Verhältnisse exzessiven Gewalt. Die hat ja nicht mal bei der Erstkontrolle irgendwen gestört.“ Annika schmiegt sich an mich und flüstert: „Wo wir gerade von Gewalt sprechen: Macht dich das zufällig geil?“ „Was? Gewalt?“ Sie nickt: „Ich frage nur, weil… nun, du schreibst in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft Geschichten voller zwischenmenschlicher Gewalt, in der auch die sexuelle Komponente eine große Rolle spielt. Zum Beispiel in deiner Geschichte über die drei Geschwister. Beziehungsweise in der über die große Schwester.“ Ich lege den Kopf schief: „Und du fragst mich das ausgerechnet jetzt, weil…?“ Erstaunlicherweise wird Annika fast so rot wie ihr Haar und sie blickt unsicher zur Seite: „Ich dachte halt, na ja, wenn du die Vorstellung magst… Also, wenn du, ähm, mich beim Sex schlagen möchtest oder so, dann wäre ich damit einverstanden.“ Ich bin nicht unbedingt schnell überrascht, dazu bin ich zu zynisch. Und wenn ich überrascht bin, habe ich das Talent, mir dies sehr selten anmerken zu lassen. Jetzt allerdings greift weder das eine, noch das andere. Ich löse mich von ihr und bin kurzzeitig unsicher, was ich tun soll. Was ich sagen soll. Als ich merke, dass mein Schweigen sie zutiefst verunsichert, erkaufe ich mir Zeit und ihr eine kleine Beruhigung, indem ich ihr einen Kuss aufdrücke, der so lange dauert, wie ich die Luft anhalten kann. Danach flüstere ich: „Dein Versuch in allen Ehren, aber du solltest doch inzwischen wissen, dass ich dir niemals wehtun könnte. Niemals, verstehst du? Ich werde dich nicht schlag…“ Weiter komme ich nicht, denn in meinem Bauch herrscht mit einem Mal ein höllischer Druck, begleitet von einem unangenehmen Ziehen. Ich blicke an mir herunter und sehe Annikas Hand, beziehungsweise ihren Arm, denn die Hand verschwindet in einem Loch in meinem Bauch, aus dem eine besorgniserregend große Menge an Blut fließt. Ich bin zum zweiten Mal in fünf Minuten überrascht, diesmal allerdings deutlich stärker. „Wie schade. Dann müssen wir die Rollen wohl tauschen.“ Ich nehme Annikas Stimme nur gedämpft wahr, aber sie wirkt ungewohnt kühl und tonlos. Wie eine Puppe mit eingebauter Sprechanlage. Ich versuche etwas zu sagen, während sie mich auf den Rücken dreht, aber aus meinem Mund kommt nur Blut. Unangenehm viel Blut. Angeblich kann ein Mensch bis zu einen halben Liter Blut trinken, bevor ihm unweigerlich schlecht wird und ich frage mich, ob das auch gilt, wenn das Blut durch innere Verletzungen in die Eingeweide läuft. Annika setzt sich auf mich und beginnt das, was wir schon seit einer ganzen Weile geplant hatten. Was mich in dieser Situation fast am meisten erstaunt ist die Tatsache, dass ich trotz Schmerz, aufkeimender Panik und Blutverlust in der Lage bin, eine Erektion zu bekommen. Ihre linke Hand weiterhin in meinem Bauch vergraben hämmert Annika während ihrer schneller werdenden Bewegungen unentwegt auf meine Brust ein, was mir das Atmen zunehmend erschwert. Wirklich ansprechend finde ich das nicht, weshalb die sexuelle Stimulierung in den Hintergrund rückt, zumindest für mich. Annika hingegen ist, um einen halbgaren Komiker zu zitieren, voll im Flow und als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, schiebt sie ihre Hand weiter in meinen Körper, was von enormen Schmerzen begleitet ist, und reißt dann etwas aus mir heraus. Durch die plötzliche Taubheit, die meinen ganzen Körper erfasst und die längliche Form des Objekts in ihrer Hand komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass sie mir einen Teil meiner Wirbelsäule ausgerissen hat. Zwischenspiel „Es ist nur ein Wort. Es kommt darauf an, was Sie mit diesem Wort verbinden.“ – Aus Matrix Revolutions „Ich mochte den Kerl eigentlich.“, maulte der Junge und schmollte. Das Mädchen neben ihm streckte ihm die Zunge heraus wie es Kinder tun, obwohl sie scheinbar um die siebzehn Jahre alt sein musste: „Mir doch egal. Er schien mir einfach so falsch. Als wäre jede Aktion, jedes Wort nur eine Maskerade. Ich hab dem Mädchen am Ende wahrscheinlich einen Gefallen getan. Jetzt kann sie sich einem Kerl widmen, der sie wirklich liebt und nicht nur so tut, um mit ihr sein Selbstwertgefühl zu steigern.“ „Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob er sie liebte.“, erwiderte der Junge: „Außerdem hat sie jetzt auch keine Chancen mehr, weil sie in den Knast kommt. Du hast sie zur Mörderin gemacht.“ Das Mädchen blickte an dem dünnen Faden in ihrer Hand herab, der in den Nacken der Frau eingedrungen war. Medizinisch betrachtet könnte man behaupten, dass dieser Faden mit dem Rückenmark und dem zentralen Nervensystem verbunden war, was dem Mädchen die totale Kontrolle über die Handlungen der Frau verlieh. Aber medizinisch betrachtet waren weder das Mädchen noch der Junge überhaupt vorhanden, weshalb eine medizinische Betrachtungsweise keinen Sinn ergab. Sie zog die Stirn kraus: „Tatsächlich? Das habe ich nicht bedacht. Ist aber doch merkwürdig, oder? Ich helfe ihr, sich von einer Belastung zu erlösen und sie wird dadurch noch mehr belastet… Die Menschen sind schräg.“ Der Jung legte sich hin. Da er wie das Mädchen in der Luft schwebte, sah er aus wie ein entspannter Schwimmer, der auf dem Wasser treibt. Nur eben ohne Wasser: „Ich verstehe das auch nicht ganz. Ich kenne die Regeln, die hier gelten, nicht den Sinn dahinter. Mord ist bei den Menschen etwas anderes als bei uns. Ich meine, die Handlung ist identisch, aber für sie ist es böse. Ein Mörder wird in den Knast gesteckt. Nicht wie bei uns.“ Das Mädchen seufzte: „Das ist mir zu hoch. Aber ich fühle mich nicht schuldig, wenn du das erreichen wolltest. Immerhin habe ich ja nach meinen Maßstäben nur etwas Gutes getan. Sollen wir uns ein neues Spielzeug suchen?“ Der Junge grinste: „Mit Vergnügen. Dann krieg ich aber diesmal die Leine.“ „Na gut. Aber spiel nicht so lange. Ich will auch noch mal drankommen, solange wir noch Zeit haben.“ Kapitel Zwei: Ich glaub, es hackt „Alles wird aus Hack gemacht, Hack, sag mal guten Tag.“ – Hackfleisch-Song Anton war müde, als er seinen Laden zumachen wollte, aber natürlich – wie konnte es auch anders sein – kam in letzter Sekunde noch eine alte Frau durch die Tür gestiefelt und wollte ein Stückchen von irgendwas, was Anton nicht mehr vorrätig hatte. Der Junge litt augenblicklich mit dem alternden Metzger und befestigte seine Leine an seinem Nacken, um ihm zu helfen. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit seiner Schwester und auch daran, was er gesagt hatte über Mord und dergleichen. Aber auch erinnerte er sich daran, was sie gesagt hatte. Also tat er nur etwas Gutes, als er den armen Mann sein Beil nehmen und es in der faltigen Stirn der nervigen Oma versenken ließ. Erstaunlich wenig Blut spritzte, als er es wieder herauszog, aber das störte den Jungen nicht. Seine Schwester gab einen nervigen Kommentar ab, den er ignorierte, während er Anton dazu brachte, die Alte in seinen Keller zu bringen und durch den Fleischwolf zu drehen. Da der Junge Geschmack an dem Rattern der Klingen und dem fleischigen Knacken zertrümmerter Knochen gefunden hatte, sprang Anton gleich hinterher. Das Mädchen seufzte: „Wie langweilig. Du gibst doch sonst immer mit deinem Einfallsreichtum an. Gib mir die Leine.“ Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf: „Nope. Ich bin nämlich noch nicht fertig. Das hier war lediglich Materialbeschaffung. Der wahre Spaß beginnt erst noch. Sieh her.“ Er legte die Leine vorsichtig an den Haufen blutigen Fleisches, der sich gebildet hatte und ruckelte daran: „Und jetzt keinen Ton von dir, du brabbelnde Nervensäge, das hier ist ein wenig komplizierter als Puppenspielerei.“ Timo war ein schlechter Mensch und gewissermaßen stolz darauf. Er gehörte zu den Leuten, die zwar Frauen vergewaltigten, ihnen dafür aber dann die Schuld zuschoben. „Sie hat sich doch nicht gewehrt, nur auf schwer zu kriegen gemacht.“, sagte er, oder „So wie die angezogen war hat die das doch provoziert.“, kurzum: Timo war der unterste Abschaum, den die Spezies Mensch in ihrer düsteren Natur zusammengestellt hatte. Interessanterweise war er außerdem jemand, der sich sehr nah an dem bewegte, was der Protagonist des ersten Kapitels für seine Geschichten als Vorlage nutzen würde. Natürlich befand sich in Timos Keller keine entführte Frau, die er regelmäßig vergewaltigte. Nein, denn dazu hatte er eine eigene Waldhütte, zu der er sich gerade auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Dort würde eine einundzwanzigjährige Schönheit auf ihn warten – gezwungenermaßen – die bis vor wenigen Wochen noch Lehramt studiert hatte und sich seit genau siebzehn Tagen in der Gewalt Timos befand. Inzwischen war sie nicht mehr so schön wie zuvor, denn ihr Körper wies etliche Anzeichen diverser Misshandlungen auf. Drei gebrochene Finger, mehrere ausgeschlagene Zähne. Ihre Haare waren verfilzt und blutverkrustet, denn Timo wusch sie nur selten, ihr Körper war seit siebzehn Tagen nackt und Schaubild einer stolzen Anzahl roter Striemen, die von einem Ledergürtel herrührten. Und das war nur das, was man sehen konnte. Timo stoppte den Wagen vor der Hütte, die gut zehn Minuten Fahrtzeit innerhalb des Waldes lag. Die Hütte war klein und eigentlich mehr Fassade, denn sie hatte nur eine Küche und ein Wohnzimmer. Von dort aus aber eine kleine Geheimtür in den ebenso geheimen Keller, in dem die Studentin an die Wand gekettet ihr demütiges Dasein fristen musste. Timo freute sich schon darauf, sie erneut dem zukommen zu lassen, was seiner mittelalterlichen Ansicht nach der Daseinszweck von Frauen war, wurde allerdings abgelenkt, als er die Tür öffnen wollte. Für einen Moment, eine Sekunde nur hätte er schwören können, einen Schatten im Licht der Scheinwerfer zu sehen, doch als er sich umdrehte, war da nichts. Er blieb starr wie ein Fels und lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Kein Geräusch. Keine Schritte, kein Flügelschlagen, gar nichts. Es musste eine optische Täuschung gewesen sein. Da die Holztür der Hütte quietschte, merkte er nicht, dass sich in ebendem Augenblick, da er sie öffnete, doch noch Schritte bemerkbar zu machen versuchten. Die Frau im Keller schlief auf dem Boden, was Timo ärgerte. Er mochte den verängstigten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, den sie hatte, wenn er sich zu ihr gesellte. Den Raum zu betreten ohne diesen Ausdruck zu sehen war unbefriedigend. Er knurrte und stieß sie mit dem Fuß an – eigentlich trat er ihr eher in die Seite – um sie zu wecken. Es funktionierte und die Kombination aus Schmerzensschrei und Panik in ihrem Blick machte die fehlende Angst bei seiner Ankunft wieder wett. Sie sprach nicht viel, denn inzwischen hatte sie begriffen, was passierte, wenn sie sich Timos Willen nicht fügte. Die Brandwunde, die ihren Bauchnabel ersetzte, was Beweis genug. Traurigerweise war demütige Unterwerfung kein Garant für Schmerzfreiheit, weshalb sie ein stetiges Wimmern nicht unterdrücken konnte. Timo grinste darüber und öffnete seine Hose, um sich ans Werk zu machen. Mit einem Schlag gegen die Schläfe beförderte er sein Opfer von der sitzenden in die liegende Position und drehte sie mit einem weiteren Tritt auf den Bauch. Mit seinen Knien hielt er ihre Beine auseinander und wollte sich freudig ans Werk machen, als ein erstaunlich lautes Krachen ihn aus seiner Beschäftigung riss. Noch immer mit offener Hose fuhr er hoch und drehte sich um, denn das Krachen kam von der Falltür, in der nun ein faustgroßes Loch befindlich war. Timo sah, dass sich darüber etwas bewegte, ein Schatten von seiner Perspektive aus, der mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung erneut auf die Falltür eindrosch. Dieses Mal zersprang sie vollkommen und fiel in Stücke geschlagen in den Keller, gefolgt von einer hellroten, klumpigen Masse, die mit einem ekelhaften Geräusch auf den Boden klatschte und in alle Richtungen spritzte. Die junge Frau schrie und kauerte sich weinend an die Wand, während Timo stumm und ungläubig erkannte, um was für eine Materie es sich handelte: Hackfleisch. Rohes, mit Blut versetztes Hackfleisch, das sich nun bewegte. Immer noch wie erstarrt sah er zu, wie sich das im Raum verteilte Fleisch zuckend zusammenzog, einen Haufen bildete und wuchs, bis es Formen annahm. Der Junge mit der Leine in der Hand hörte zwar, dass die beiden Menschen etwas sagten oder zumindest zur Akustik im Raum beitrugen, konnte sich jedoch nicht darum kümmern. Seine ganze Konzentration war darauf beschränkt, aus dem Fleisch, das einmal ein Metzger und seine Kundin gewesen war, einen gut und gerne zweieinhalb Meter großen Menschen zu formen. Er kümmerte sich dabei nicht um Details, nur um die grobe Form: Torso, Arme und Hände, Beine und Füße, ein Kopf ohne Hals. „Du wirst besser.“, murmelte das Mädchen und drehte wie eine kleine Fee Saltos in der Luft: „Vorher war es nur ein Ball mit Beinen, jetzt kann man fast erkennen, dass du eine Form beabsichtigst.“ Ihr neckisches Gespött ließ den Jungen die Augen verdrehen: „Jetzt sei still, ich versuche gerade, diesen Kerl zu fressen. Ich meine, in fressen zu lassen. Mal sehen, ob mein Fleischmann auch verdauen kann.“ Während er mühsam Schritt für Schritt machte, kicherte das Mädchen: „Hast du gemerkt, dass du gerade einen wunderbaren Reim gemacht hast? Außerdem kann er sicher nicht verdauen. Er hat keinen Magen. Nur Fleisch. Das ist wissenschaftlich gesehen unmöglich.“ „Es ist wissenschaftlich gesehen unmöglich, dass ein Vergewaltiger von einem wandelnden Haufen Hackfleisch zusammengeschlagen wird, aber pass mal auf, was jetzt passiert.“ Er deutete mit der freien Hand auf die Szenerie und tatsächlich, Timo versuchte zwar, an dem Monster vorbeizukommen, wurde jedoch von einer unerwartet starken, ekligen Hand gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Die andere Hand ballte sich zur Faust und donnerte in sein Gesicht, wobei Fleisch und Blut umherspritzten. Nicht alles Blut stammte von den Leichen. Nach einer Weile war Timos Kopf nur noch ein blutiger Haufen Brei, der an der Wand klebte, und der Junge brachte den Haufen dazu, sich den restlichen Körper einzuverleiben. „Meinst du, wenn wir diesem Fleischklops einen Körper geben, dass er dann ein eigenes Leben entwickelt? Ohne die Leine, meine ich.“, fragte das Mädchen und sah in das grinsende Gesicht ihres Bruders: „Mal sehen. Wir werden es jetzt herausfinden. Uuund… los.“ Er zog die Leine zurück und überließ die Masse sich selbst. Tatsächlich blieb sie stehen, taumelte und machte dann vier winzige, schwerfällige Schritte auf das angekettete Opfer zu. Sie hatte inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren, ihr Verstand hatte kapituliert. Demnach sah sie nicht, dass der Körper schließlich zusammenbrach und vor ihren Füßen liegenblieb, um dort zu bleiben, zu schimmeln und zu stinken. Das Mädchen lachte: „Fehlschlag. Das bedeutet, ich bin wieder dran. Meinst du, wir sollten das Mädchen befreien?“ „Wozu denn? Vermutlich würde sie ohnehin nur einen ganzen Haufen psychischer Störungen davontragen. Wäre doch bestimmt besser, sie zum Sterben hier zu lassen. Und verhungern wird sie ja so bald nicht.“ Kapitel Drei: Eine Hand wäscht sich selbst Alien-Hand-Syndrom: Eine neurologische Störung, in deren Folge das Bewusstsein die Hand nicht zu steuern vermag und sie sich somit scheinbar eigenständig bewegt. Das Mädchen warf einen Stein auf den Kopf ihres Auserwählten und amüsierte sich über dessen verwunderte Reaktion als er zu ihr aufblickte und Nichts sah. Dann warf sie ihre Leine aus. Leider hatte sie nicht besonders gut gezielt, sodass diese sich nicht ins zentrale Nervensystem bohrte, sondern in die linke Schulter des Mannes. „Mist.“, fauchte sie und versuchte, die Leine wieder herauszuziehen. Als einzige Folge machte die linke Hand eine ruckartige Bewegung und knallte den Kerl gegen die Stirn. Der Junge lachte: „Mann, da hast du ja mal ordentlich daneben gehauen. Das wird sicher lustig.“ „Toll. Jetzt bist du daran, die Klappe zu halten. Ich versuche mich hier zu konzentrieren. Irgendwie muss ich die Leine doch wieder lösen können…“ „Kannst du nicht.“, erwiderte der Junge kopfschüttelnd: „Wenn man am Nacken ansetzt, geht das ganz einfach, aber wenn man einen Fehler macht, muss das Opfer sterben, bevor man die Leine wieder abnehmen kann.“ Das Mädchen zog immer noch wie verrückt daran und zwang den Mann somit, sich vehement selbst zu schlagen, was er zu unterbinden versuchte, indem er sein linkes Handgelenk fest umklammerte. Das hatte nun allerdings eine vollkommen unerwartete Wirkung. Das Mädchen quiekte erschrocken auf, als die blockierte Bewegung die Leine zu einer Falle machte und sie in wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf den Körper des Mannes zuzog. Als sie ihn berührte, verschwand sie in seinem Arm und ließ ihren Bruder in einem Schockmoment alleine zurück. Vollkommen alleine. Machen wir nun einen kleinen Sprung in der Zeit. Der Mann hat seit knapp drei Jahren mit einer linken Hand zu kämpfen, die sich sehr aggressiv gegen den Willen ihres vermeintlichen Besitzers sträubt. Medizinische Hilfen waren nur bedingt erfolgreich, weder halfen Anästhetika noch Operationen, eine Amputation kam für den Mann nicht infrage. Sein Hausarzt hatte ihm in seiner folgenden Frustration gesagt: „Bei aller Ehre, die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir noch nicht ausprobiert haben, wäre ein Exorzismus.“ Und wenn es auch sicher nur ein düsterer Scherz war, so hatte der Mann doch etwas in der Art vor. Er klopfte an die Tür eines eher heruntergekommen aussehenden Hauses und wartete, bis er Schritte wahrnahm, die direkt vor selbiger aufhörten: „Wer ist da?“ Die Stimme war so zart und sanft, dass man gar nicht glauben wollte, dass so jemand in diesem verkommenen Gebäude lebte. Der Mann räusperte sich und antwortete: „Thomas Mai, wir hatten telefoniert. Der Mann mit der Hand.“ Die Tür wurde umgehend geöffnet und Thomas sah seine Wohltäterin zum ersten Mal persönlich. Was ihm zuerst auffiel waren die braunen Augen, die Wärme und Ruhe versprachen. Die schwarzen Haare kamen danach, denn sie fielen ein wenig unordentlich über die schmalen Schultern. Die Frau mochte etwa vierzig Jahre alt sein, hatte aber die Größe einer Fünfzehnjährigen. Sie streckte Thomas die Hand entgegen: „Wunderbar, freut mich, Sie endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen. Ihre Erzählung am Telefon war ja doch ausgesprochen interessant.“ Sie führte ihn in ihre Wohnung und ging unverzüglich durch den Flur in das bereits hergerichtete Wohnzimmer. Während Thomas seinen Blick über dunkle Wände, zugezogene Vorhänge und einen Tisch mit einem veganen Zehn-Gänge-Menü an verschiedensten Kräutern schweigen ließ, redete die Frau weiter: „Die Linke, nicht wahr? Und das hat ganz plötzlich auf der Straße angefangen, einfach so?“ Er nickte: „Und seitdem nicht mehr aufgehört. Ich habe mir eine Art Schlinge zugelegt, um die Hand am Körper festzubinden und sie zu kontrollieren.“ Er öffnete seine Jacke und offenbarte ein Netz aus Riemen und Seilen, das sich um den Torso, die Schultern, hauptsächlich aber um den linken Arm keilte und jede Bewegung im Ansatz verhinderte. Der Arm selbst sah fürchterlich aus. Die Muskeln waren nicht einfach nur zum Zerreißen gespannt, sie waren an einigen Stellen angeschwollen, als hätten sie sich wegen zu intensiver Nutzung massiv verhärtet und entzündet. Die Haut war vielerorts blau und gelb verfärbt als wäre darauf eingeprügelt worden. Verwunderung, Ekel und Neugier standen der Frau ins Gesicht geschrieben: „Das muss fürchterlich wehtun, nicht wahr?“ Ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten tastete sie den Arm ab und merkte, dass die Haut rau war wie ein Stein und die Muskeln durch die Anspannung entsprechend hart. Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe praktisch kein Gefühl in dem Ding. Ich meine, wenn ich ihn auf eine heiße Herdplatte lege, dann fühle ich eine leichte Wärme, mehr nicht.“ „Ausgesprochen interessant. Und warum haben Sie ihn nicht einfach abnehmen lassen? Eine Amputation wäre medizinisch sinnvoll, einfach durchzuführen und bei weitem nicht so umständlich wie das, weswegen Sie zu mir gekommen sind.“ Mit einem trockenen Grinsen klopfte der Mann auf seinen Arm. Es klang fast wie Holz: „Böse oder nicht, es ist mein Arm. Ich hätte ihn gerne wieder und bevor ich nicht jede noch so geringe Möglichkeit ausgeschöpft habe, lasse ich ihn da, wo er ist.“ Die Frau kniff die Augen zusammen und setzte sich an den Tisch: „Eine Operation wäre vielleicht besser. Was ich machen werde ist… nicht ganz ohne Risiko.“ „Mehr Risiko, als einen Arm zu haben, der mich jederzeit im Schlaf erwürgen könnte?“ Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge: „Touché, das glaube ich nicht. Dann wollen wir mal keine Zeit mehr verschwenden, nicht wahr? Setzen Sie sich.“ Thomas nickte und folgte der Aufforderung, während sie ein paar Kräuter in einer Schale entzündete. Der Raum füllte sich mit einem scharfen, schweren Duft, der sich wie eine Decke auf Thomas‘ Verstand zu legen schien. Wie aus der Ferne nahm er die Frau war, die ihm erklärte: „Ich habe eine etwaige Ahnung, was sich in Ihrem Arm befinden könnte. Zumindest habe ich in letzter Zeit häufiger von vergleichbaren Fällen gehört… Gliedmaßen, die einer fremden Kontrolle unterliegen, ganze Körper, die nicht tun, was man erwarten würde. Und Merkwürdigeres… Sagt Ihnen die Fleischkammer etwas?“ Thomas murmelte eine Verneinung, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hatte davon in der Zeitung gelesen, aber die Dämpfe der Kräuter hinderten ihn am Denken. „Die Presse bezeichnete so den Fall einer Frau, die über einige Tage entführt und von ihrem Peiniger gefoltert worden war. Als sie gefunden wurde, durch irgendeinen dummen Zufall, den ich vergessen habe, lag sie noch immer angekettet in dem Keller. Zu ihren Füßen ein absurd hoher Haufen Hackfleisch, aus dem noch Reste ihres Peinigers ragten. Teilweise verdaut. Als ob das Fleisch erst ihn verschluckt hätte, um sich dann von der Frau essen zu lassen. Herrlich, das Ganze.“ Sie hörte auf zu reden, als sie bemerkte, dass der Mann schlief, und lächelte sanft: „Dann mal ans Werk.“ Sie schnappte sich etwas, das man fast für ein Salatblatt halten konnte und legte es dem Mann unter die Zunge, während sie selbst eine große Portion sellerieähnlicher Kräuter zerkaute, in die Hand spuckte und auf dem geschundenen Arm verteilte. Dann löste sie die Riemen. Der Arm sprang ihr entgegen als wollte er sie schlagen, stoppte aber kurz vor ihrem Gesicht und entspannte sich ein wenig. Dann bewegte er sich ein wenig nach links, nach rechts, nach oben, jeweils begleitet vom Knacken der Gelenke und dem Knarzen der Muskeln. Die Frau streckte ihre Hand aus und fasste die des Arms, vorsichtig und sanft. Der Arm zuckte vor der Berührung zurück, wodurch der Mann fast vom Stuhl fiel und ließ sie dann zu. Als die Frau lächelte, versteufte er sich wieder und schien vollkommen leblos. „Komm schon.“, murmelte sie und tastete die Muskeln ab: „Komm schon, komm schon…“ Sie tastete immer höher, bis zum Ellbogen, zum Oberarm, bis sie an der Rückseite der Schulter fündig wurde: „Ha! So ist das also passiert. Dann mal los.“ Sie legte die Hand auf die Stelle knapp über dem Schulterblatt und drückte ihren Zeigefinger hinein, bis sie die Haut mit dem Fingernagel durchstieß. Dann explodierte der Arm. Zu behaupten, dass etwas explodiert, löst bestimmte Assoziationen aus. Ein lauter Knall, ein Feuerball, eine Druckwelle. Nichts davon passierte tatsächlich. Der Arm machte ein klatschendes Geräusch, wie von einem nassen Lappen, den man gegen eine Wand schleudert, und sprühte Blut, Haut und Fleischfetzen an die Decke, die Wände und auf den Boden. Knochensplitter bohrten sich in den Tisch und in die weiche Tapete. Durch den plötzlichen Gewichtsverlust sank Thomas nach rechts, kippte vom Stuhl und schlug auf dem Boden auf, ohne sich darum sorgen zu müssen, denn er war tot, bevor er sich eine Platzwunde an der rechten Schläfe zuzog. Die gewaltige Sauerei, die der geplatzte Arm hinterlassen hatte, wollte sich dem offenbar nicht anschließen. Zuerst blubberte das Blut ein wenig, wie leicht kochendes Wasser, dann floss es langsam und zäh zu einem Punkt neben dem Stuhl, um sich zu sammeln, zu verbinden und zu einer Art Blase zu werden, die nicht nur immer größer wurde, sondern sich auch vor allem nach oben hin ausbreitete, bis ein zucchiniähnliches, rotes Gebilde mitten im Raum stand. Das Gesetzt der Masse komplett ignorierend war es beinahe so groß wie die Frau selbst, die aufgestanden war und mit strengem Blick das wabernde Konstrukt dabei beobachtete, wie es sich erneut verformte. Einige Zentimeter unter der Spitze erfolgte eine Einschnürung, während es sich vom Boden aus bis zur Mitte teilte, ähnliches an beiden Seiten, bis schließlich die Kontur eines Menschen zu erkennen war. Damit war der Prozess allerdings noch nicht abgeschlossen, denn die Formen wurden feiner, bildeten ein Gesicht, lange Haare und in der Entwicklung begriffene Brüste, schließlich Farben. Letzten Endes fiel ein schmutziges Mädchen vor der Frau auf die Füße und atmete schwer. „Wie geht es dir?“ Die Frau ließ es sich äußerlich nicht anmerken, aber in ihrer Stimme steckte sehr viel Mitgefühl. Das Mädchen japste noch immer nach Luft, hob stattdessen die linke Hand und ballte sie zur Faust, aus der sie den Daumen nach Oben streckte. Dann nickte sie und keuchte: „Ganz gut. Ich hab… drei verfluchte Jahre in diesem Arm verbracht, aber… jetzt geht’s besser. Danke.“ Die Frau half ihr auf die Füße und schloss sie für einen Moment in ihre Arme, nur um direkt darauf wütend zu werden: „Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht, euch die Leine zu schnappen? Wir haben dir und deinem Bruder nicht umsonst eingetrichtert, dass das Ding kein Spielzeug ist!“ Das Mädchen schlug die Augen nieder: „T… tut mir leid, Mama. Aber am Anfang waren wir auch vorsichtig, und es schien so leicht zu sein… Dann hab ich nicht aufgepasst, und…“ „Und dann bist du verschwunden! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, vor allem, weil dein Bruder den Mann nicht mehr wiederfinden konnte! Bedenke doch, was passiert wäre, wenn ich dich nicht gefunden hätte! Du hättest sterben können!“ Sie stockte und atmete zweimal tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen, dann griff die Frau ihre Tochter bei der Hand: „Aber jetzt ist ja alles in Ordnung. Ich bin so froh, mein kleines Mädchen wieder bei mir zu haben.“ Sie zog ihr kleines Mädchen an sich heran und befand sich wieder in ihrem Zuhause. Die Tochter seufzte: „Jetzt schieß schon los. Wie lange habe ich Hausarrest?“ Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf: „Drei Jahre im Arm eines Menschen, das ist genug. Du hast deine Strafe abgesessen. Dein Bruder hingegen…“ Sie schlug die Augen nieder und war mit ihrer Tochter in einem kahlen Raum, in dessen Mitte ihr Sohn stand. Aus seinem Nacken ragte ebendie Leine, die seiner Schwester so viel Ärger bereitet hatte. Ihr loses Ende war in die Wand eingelassen: „Er hat noch ein paar Monate vor sich, immerhin war das ganze ja seine Idee. Kleine, du musst wissen… Die Leine ist nicht eigentlich dazu da, den Willen des Halters umzusetzen. Sie ist… wie soll ich das sagen… Sie gestaltet eine ganz eigene Welt im Kopf des Trägers. Aber davon erzähle ich dir mehr, wenn du in der Lage bist, es völlig zu verstehen.“ Die Tochter nickte nur stumm. Tatsächlich war sie ausgesprochen neugierig, wagte es aber nicht, ihrer Mutter zu widersprechen. Nicht nachdem sie von ihr gerettet und um eine weitere Strafe gebracht worden war. Stattdessen ging sie zu ihrem Bruder, der trübe an die Wand blickte, und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, nur um sofort wimmernd zurückzuzucken. Ihre Mutter nickte streng: „Scheinbar verstehst du schon jetzt, worauf ich hinauswill. Das hätte dir auch passieren können, denk immer daran.“ Die Tochter nickte wieder stumm, aber im Augenblick war das einzige, woran sie denken konnte, dass sie aufgrund der Bilder, die sie soeben gesehen hatte, nicht schlafen können würde. Wie mochte es erst dem ergehen, für den es keine Bilder waren, sondern Realität? Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Sci-Fi